


Weiss's busty escapade

by Thedudewiththemood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brain Transplant, Large Breasts, NSFW, Other, brain swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Weiss is tired of being flat and decides to do something about it.





	Weiss's busty escapade

Weiss looked down dejectedly at her own chest, which many people have stated to be flat as a board. Right as she was sulking, Yang and Nora walked past her with their naturally large melons. This did nothing to improve Weiss’s mood. As if her situation couldn’t possibly get worse, Glynda also walked by with her balloons even larger than Yang’s. Weiss went from sad to irritated, but the final straw was when Ruby strolled down the hall. She had just turned 18 and her chest was as inflated as Nora’s (whose breasts were smaller than Yang’s but still large.)This was the straw that broke the camel's back for Weiss who in a jealous fury, dumped all the trash in the nearby garbage can into the local recycling bin. Her mouth foamed as she stuck her hands into the bin and started mixing the recyclables with the garbage. 

Once her rage calmed, she looked in horror at the vile act she had committed. “Wha… What have I become” She whimpered nearly on the verge of tears. Weiss’s regained her composure and took three steps away from the bin.  
“Get it together Weiss.” She said to herself. “This behavior is unacceptable. And for what? Something as frivolous as abnormally large…” Weiss’s attention was drawn away from herself to Pyrrha and Jaune, who were wearing swimsuits because they recently returned from the pool.  
“Breasts?” Weiss finished as she took a peek down her shirt to stair at her own breast. Weiss came to the horrid conclusion that she was somehow flatter than Jaune. JAUNE. A thin male who by default is supposed to be flat. This startling revelation not only justified her previous anger, but MULTIPLIED it ten fold. Weiss’s face turned more red than Ruby’s hood and steam was bursting from her ears and nose. The foam returned to her mouth and she panted like a rabid animal. Weiss let out an inhuman shriek as she stormed across the hall angrily mixing trash and recyclables throughout the school.

After about an hour of Weiss’s “Rampage”, she finally calmed down. “If I keep going on like this I might end up killing somebody.” She said to herself. I know it’s shallow, but I just want bigger breasts. Just for a day.  
Yang walked past Weiss again. “Hey Ice queen” she teases. “That was quite a meltdown you had there.  
Suddenly, an Idea spawned into Weiss’s head, and a malicious grin formed on her face.  
“And bigger breasts I shall receive.” She said to herself rubbing her hands together like a 80’s cartoon supervillain.

Yang sat on the couch looking at Red vs Blue porn on her scroll. She had her earphones plugged in so she was unaware of the ice gremlin creeping behind with a power saw in her hand. She tiptoed until she’s inches above Yang who was still looking at her RVB porn (Specifically of the Donut X Locus variety). Weiss grinned as she pressed the saw blade in the middle of Yang’s forehead and turned it on.  
The saw cut was clean and painless. There was no blood with the cut. It was comparable to cutting into normal wood. 

 

Yang’s earphones drowned out the noise of the saw. She didn’t even notice her head being cut open until the sawdust from her skull started dusting up her screen. Yang finally pointed her eyes upward away from her now dusty screen. “Uh.. Weiss? You’re kinda interrupting my “me time.” Yang stated trying to be polite.  
Weiss ignored Yang and continued cutting. Yang let out an irritated groan. Weiss finished cutting and and turned off the power saw.. It was at this moment that Yang finally gain interest in what Weiss was doing. “Um… Weiss? What are you doing anyway? Yang inquired.  
“Just a little surgery Weiss said still smiling. “...OK?” Yang said not sure how to react. Weiss removed Yang’s skull cap, exposing the blonde’s small brain. Yang shivered as a draft of cold air rushed into her open cranium.

Weiss then stuck her arm into Yang;s head and lifted her brain (which was small enough to fit into her palm) “Hey.. That’s my… Uuh..” Yang tried to speak, but her connection to her brain was severed when the brain stem unplugged from her head, leaving her in a vegetative state.  
Weiss tossed the pulsating brain onto the couch. She picked the saw back on and turned it on. She turned it on and began opening her own head. She placed her own skullcap on the couch next to Yang’s. Weiss then leaned over Yang’s head, letting her own much larger bran fall out of her open head. It dangled by the brain stem until Weiss manually unplugged it. The brain fell into Yang’s skull and automatically plugged itself in. 

Once the connection was established, Weiss’s consciousness gained control. She immediately looked downward and smiled at the fact that she could no longer see her own shoes. “Yes. YES!!! YES!!! She yelled! At the top of her (or rather Yang’s) lungs. She turned around and saw her body standing slack jawed with drool dripping from her mouth. Weiss cringed at the how undignified her body looked. I’ll come back for you later.” Weiss said to her body. “But for now, it’s time for a little fun.” Weiss said before running leaving the room. 

A few minutes later, Blake walked into the room. “Hey guys, Jaune asked if you could keep it do…” She began before noticing Weiss’s body standing in front of the couch.  
She noticed Weiss’s open head and a small brain on the couch. Blake sighed. “Not again.” She bemoans as she picks up the rubbery brain and drops it into Weiss’s head.  
“Huh? What” Yang said confused about her situation. “Your brain fell out again”.Blake responded. “Again? This never happened before,” Yang said puzzled.  
“Sure it did. Remember the incident with the turtles?” Explained Blake.  
“That was Weiss. Not m…” Wait a minute, Yang said realizing something was wrong. She looked down and for the first time in years could see her own feet (or rather, Weiss’s). “Oh God! They’re gone! MY BABIES ARE GONE!!!” Yang exclaimed. Blake was confused. “What?”.  
Yang desperately felt her new chest for any semblance of a breast, but soon came to an even more horrifying realization. No! NOO! She yelled as she discovered that Weiss was not only flat chested, but had CONCAVE breasts!.


End file.
